


投币式洗衣房

by 2Cyclist



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	投币式洗衣房

“真是的…又让我去洗。”  
丸山捞起寝室脏衣篓，往负一楼的洗衣房走去。

里面静悄悄的，好像暂时还没有人，下午三点刺眼的阳光从磨砂玻璃里透出来。

丸山拧开把手。

“嗨。”

坐在长椅上的男孩正在脱掉自己的长裤。  
丸山认识他，是比自己低一届的锦户。

他那些神神秘秘的传闻让丸山这种室内生物都熟悉了。最多的还是关于他逃了一学期课仍旧拿满的学分和搂着男男女女往校外love hotel跑这两点。

 

居然是本人啊。  
不过这对于丸山来说也不过是校园生活的一点乐趣罢了。

 

“嗨。”  
“锦户君？是吧。”

“哇，我这么出名了吗？学…学长都知道我名字。”  
“姑且吧。”

丸山蹲下打开锦户旁边的洗衣机的门，开始把衣服一件一件放进去。

男孩把刚脱下来的长裤也扔了进去，只穿着一条内裤站在丸山旁边。  
丸山忍不住侧头看他，窗户那边的光从他的腿缝间照过来，有点刺眼了。

“你这个也要洗吗？”  
“嗯，要不太麻烦了。”  
接着他又把手指伸进内裤边里，两下把身上最后的遮挡也扒了下来。

丸山动作僵住了。  
“这样好吗？”

尽管是一副男人的身体，由于那些该死的传闻，丸山忍不住视线往那边移。

 

“没什么关系吧”  
“反正是男寝的洗衣房。”

 

丸山边想着这个人可真难懂啊，边把洗衣液倒进水槽。  
他投入两枚100日元的硬币，摁下了冷洗加甩干的开关。

 

“那我睡一下，洗完告诉我。”  
锦户大咧咧的直接赤裸地躺在洗衣房的长椅上，他的皮肤在太阳渐渐落下的过程中全部变成了蜜色。丸山靠在哐哐作响的洗衣机上，机器震动得他思绪有些混乱，便只好低着头，好从他有些长的刘海中偷偷看锦户。

 

对方睡得出奇的静，甚至连细微的呼吸都听不到，甚至像一具美丽的尸体。

 

等到洗衣机上的时间已经过了一半，丸山想锦户大概已经睡着了，才忍不住走过去坐在锦户旁边看他。  
只有靠得这么近了，丸山才感觉到锦户沉沉的呼吸声，胸口上下起伏着，他蜜蜡般的唇微张，睫毛的阴影被拉长在脸上。

在睡梦中的锦户伸出舌头啦舔舔嘴角，丸山才发现他嘴角的痣，准确的长在了一个可以被称为性感的位置上。

 

“如果他真的如大家所说的那样，我是不是也可以？”  
丸山被这样的想法烧坏了脑子，伸出手指想去摸锦户那颗痣。

下一秒手指就感觉到了一阵剧痛，锦户笑得满脸是褶子的咬住了他的手。

 

“半个小时了，我还在想你什么时候会过来。”  
锦户松开嘴，掐着丸山的手舔了一下上面明显的牙印。

“比我想象得要快。”

“不是…我……”  
丸山一下没法以常态的冷静来面对这个男人了，他飞速的在脑袋里找一个理由来说服自己。

“我只是…怕有人进来。”  
“嗯？”  
锦户仿佛对这个解释不太满意，眼角却带着笑意盯着丸山开始变红的脸。

“你这样子万一被看到，还是不太好，毕竟…”  
“不管怎么说，还是挡一下吧。”  
丸山为了加强自己贫薄的理由，把身上的T恤马上脱了下来扔在锦户身上。

“好吧。”  
这样的进攻好像对锦户来说很受用，他二话不说就穿上了。

“你衣服好大噢。”  
锦户扯扯宽宽的领口，丸山T恤的下摆只能勉强遮到他的大腿根，只要锦户稍稍抬腿，春光仍旧会泄出。  
丸山觉得自己好像让情况变得更糟糕了。

 

锦户把脸从领口埋进去闻了一下T恤，只有丸山身上洗涤剂的味道还有一些淡淡的别的香味。抬起头来他说：

“你可以说实话的。”

 

“什么？”  
丸山有些恍神。

 

“你没必要担心的，这个点不会有人来洗衣房的。”  
“再说把身子裸露出来也不会有什么危险。”

“可是……”

“还是说只是我的身体让你感觉到了什么？”

锦户又露出那种贼溜溜的笑，抬起他修长的腿把脚放到了丸山的大腿上蹭。

 

丸山杵得像块木头。

 

“说起来…学长叫什么名字。”  
“只有你知道我名字也太狡猾了吧。”

“丸…丸山……丸山隆平。”

“啊，我有印象。”

锦户把脚完全滑进了丸山的大腿间，隔着两侧布轻轻得碰着丸山的裆部。

“我在校报上读过你的诗。”  
“好奇怪的诗。”

自己一个原以为不为人知的小爱好一下就被暴露出来了，还是在这样的艳阳里，丸山更加手足无措起来。

“给我也写一首呗，丸山。”  
锦户直接舍去了尊称来逗弄眼前茫然的学长。

“啊…”  
丸山咋咋嘴，他原来想说的话已经完全被两腿间渐渐涌起的欲望取代了。

 

丸山已经半硬了。

 

“丸山学长，虽然看着有点唯唯诺诺的，可是身体还是很积极呢。”  
“ 像你诗里那些隐晦的画面。”

丸山无法否认自己会写一些过火的话在诗里，那甚至成为了他烦闷的日常生活的一个宣泄口。

现在锦户就站在他黑暗山洞尽头的光里看他，告诉他他要的东西在这。丸山对此无比渴望，疯了般的渴望。

他突然抓住锦户乱动的脚，侧过头死死盯着锦户，他脸上虽然还带着害羞，但是那种狩猎的本性慢慢浮现了。  
锦户却兴奋了起来，因为觉得这是他要的人。

“生气了？”  
锦户仍旧按耐着性子发问。

“没有。”  
虽然嘴上否认了，丸山接下来用力把锦户的腿往自己这边扯过来，对方整个人就在板凳上滑了几公分，衣服都被卷高了，背磨得发红，最后屁股重重地撞上了丸山的大腿。  
丸山低下头去亲他，确切地说，是咬他的有些干燥的唇，直到出血了才停下来。

 

“疼…”  
“还说没有生气。”  
锦户伸手指来摸自己的嘴，用手沾上了血再吮吸起带着腥味的手指。

“在这之前我还以为学长是个处男呢。”  
锦户仍旧是满嘴的玩笑话。

丸山彻底被这个勾起了火花，把锦户从椅子上捞起来就往旁边的洗衣机上放，把他扣紧在自己的怀里从他口腔里吸更多的血腥味，另一手伸到锦户胸口去揪他的乳头。锦户马上发出了丸山想要的声音。

 

丸山在这之前不知道该怎么样和男人做爱，但对着锦户的身体，他有信心他对此自己天赋十足。

他更加粗暴的抬起锦户的屁股用手指探进了那个温热的甬道，锦户疼得叫出了声，丸山又马上把手指退出来，神情稍微松懈下来。

“对…对不起。很疼吧。”

锦户不回答，只是看着丸山的，手臂勾着他的肩膀，细长的手指摸上丸山的脸，啵地亲了一口。

“这么粗暴的对我之后又这么温柔。”  
“丸山学长，这样我会很容易爱上你噢。”

明明自己才是意乱情迷的那一方，却被锦户套路般的情话吃得死死的，丸山心脏跳得好快，他尽管知道锦户的话他可能还跟别人说过上千遍，但那的确有让人心动的能力。

“亮………”  
丸山情动的表现就是他开始叫亲密的称谓，锦户成功的让他上钩了。

“学长。”  
“我喜欢柠檬味的。”  
“嗯？”  
“洗衣液。”

丸山一头雾水。  
锦户用手稍微撑起身体把旁边洗衣液的盖子拧开，把手指伸进去沾上了那白色浑浊的液体，抹在丸山结实的胸口。

“手感不错啊。”

 

丸山这才意识到锦户在提醒他。  
他草草得把洗衣液倒了整手，再把手指捅了进去，这回锦户发出的是愉悦的喘息。

“真聪明。”  
锦户去摸丸山汗涔涔的卷发。在丸山又加一根手指进去同时，他就直接猛得揪住了对方的头发。

丸山觉得差不多了，把手指拿出来，撩起在锦户身上自己的T恤，让锦户用嘴咬住，接着拉开了拉链把早就硬到发疼的下身顶住那个小口。  
锦户在这一系列动作里只能不停发抖，嘴角的口水沾湿了衬衫。

 

“学长……”  
锦户呢喃了起来。

“别那么叫。”  
丸山的语气听起来有些生气，毫无防备的就把龟头没入了进去，锦户的指甲在丸山背上用力刮出了血丝。

他可能在不明不白中吃横空的飞醋，潜意识里他讨厌这样统一的称呼，想着上一个学长这样抱他的时候锦户也发出这样的声音，丸山就浑身不痛快。  
确切来说，丸山想要从他身上得到一些特别的。

“叫我maru。”  
“maru………”

锦户被卡得难受，前端的兴奋又不能解决，只能可怜的流着透明的液体。

“我都叫了…”  
锦户看着丸山还不动，向他撒起娇来。

丸山粗喘一声，然后用力整根顶了进去。锦户这才意识到这是自己第一次真空上阵，肉壁这样直接的贴上那个滚烫之物的感觉太过于明显了，不同于往常滑滑的避孕套，他能感受到丸山上面细小的沟壑和整个的形状。

潮红爬上锦户的脸，他眼角开始慢慢湿了，丸山还以为是弄疼了他，有赶紧去亲他的脸。

锦户下身不自觉的收缩起来，他想用力感受这种新鲜的触感。

他同样也听见丸山的抽气更大声了。

丸山明显是熬过了射精的感觉才慢慢开始动起来，只是单纯的用力拔出再插入，并没有太多的技巧，加上屁股底下洗衣机的震动却变得异常折磨人，这种久违的原始的性爱让锦户完全把持不住，每次若有若无的摩擦过前列腺他都要发疯，只好自己扭着屁股改变角度来稍微缓和这种剧烈。

“亮………”

丸山收紧了手臂，把锦户的身体嵌进他的身体，呼出来的气都喷在他肩上，底下更快的抽插起来。

锦户的意识也开始渐渐混乱了，他第一从性爱的主导地位上跌落下来，完全成为了丸山的俘虏。他动弹不得，只能放松自己的身体去感受碾压过身体的一阵阵快感。

 

他没吸过毒，海洛因可能也给他带来同样的幻觉吧。

丸山身上的汗越来越多，他的气味也在空气里放大起来，锦户躲不开吸入氧气这件事，也同样就没办法从丸山的牢笼里挣脱。

最后高潮来的时候他脑子一片空白，除了丸山咬了他的脖子之外什么都不记得了，丸山在他高潮后又抽插了几下才拿出来射在了锦户的腹肌上。

白色的精液黏得到处都是，还有一开始用来做润滑剂的柠檬味洗衣液。

“好色。”  
丸山发出了不像他的评论。

锦户嗓子已经完全哑了，他不想说话，只是精疲力尽地盯着丸山。

丸山也盯着他。

然后不由自主的，两个人又接吻了。  
只有唾液交换声音地这段时间的沉默后，洗衣机也停了下来，发出一段音乐提醒他们这张性爱结束了，衣服也洗好了。

“接下来该是把我塞进去洗了吧。”  
锦户看着乱糟糟的自己大笑了起来。

丸山看他那样的笑又感觉底下来劲了。

 

“你衣服没洗干净。”

丸山从口袋掏出一枚100日元投进锦户屁股下的洗衣机，摁下开关。

洗衣机没动。

 

“傻，要200日元。”  
锦户提醒他，锦户怎么可能不明白他想干什么。  
不过丸山这才醒悟过来，但到处掏口袋也没掏到另一枚硬币，一下子愣住了。

锦户看着现在一脸囧样的丸山，和刚才野兽般差别太过于大了，又笑了出来。  
他不知道从哪摸出来一枚100日元，坐在洗衣机上把它投了进去，接着用脚踢了一下开关。

哐哐的响声伴随着震动又传了出来。

“算我请你的。”

“洗衣服吗？还是做爱？”  
丸山心里地诗人开始冒头了。

“都是。”

但是锦户现在不想听他作诗，便一下堵上了他的嘴。

 

 

 

 

fin


End file.
